rêve ou réalité
by pit-chan
Summary: Quand tout se mélange, comment savoir ce qui est réelle de ce qui ne l'est pas ?


**REVES OU REALITE ?**

_UN ENDROIT INCONNU_

Sydney ouvrit les yeux, son corps n'était que douleur. Elle avait froid. Où elle se trouvait, elle n'en savait rien, ce qui s'offrait à ses yeux : une sale lugubre, sûrement une cave, des rats qui courraient par endroit, une odeur insupportable entre la transpiration, les égouts et la mort. Attachée à une chaise, elle avait à peine de force pour tenir sa tête droite, ses tempes semblaient être prises dans un étau qui se resserrait de seconde en seconde. Elle tenta de se souvenir de comment elle était arrivée ici, mais rien ne lui vint, son esprit était occupé par la douleur, qui se faisait, plus le temps passait, de plus en plus intenable. Elle resta comme cela, éveillée, à lutter contre sa douleur, le froid et la fatigue qui se faisait sentir, environ une heure. Alors que ses forces l'abandonnaient des pas se firent entendre, et la porte face à elle s'ouvrit, quelqu'un entra et ferma derrière lui, Sydney releva la tête, essayant tant bien que mal de voir la personne, ses efforts furent couronnés par un échec, la personne portait un masque noir, rien de son visage n'était à découvert.

"Bien, reprenons."

Une voix informatique s'adressa à elle.

_SALLE DE REUNION, SD-6_

Sydney, Dikson, Marshall et Sloane préparaient la prochaine mission des deux collègues. Leurs destination : la France, leurs objectif ; ramener une œuvre de Rambaldi. La mission était banale, ou du moins Sloane la présenta comme ça, Sydney n'était pas tout à fait du même avis, mais vu les rapports un peu conflictuels qu'elle entretenait avec son directeur en ce moment elle ne se permit aucune objection. Elle sortit du SD-6 environ deux heures plus tard et se dirigea immédiatement vers le centre inter agence de la CIA.

Elle fut accueillie par Vaughn, toujours aussi chaleureux. La réunion avec Kendahl, son père et Vaughn ne dura pas longtemps, elle se retrouvait maintenant seule avec Vaughn qui était chargé de lui expliquer sa contre mission.

"Bien alors, tu feras une copie de l'enregistrement tiré de l'œuvre de Rambaldi, il serait trop dangereux en ce moment de livrer une fausse œuvre au SD-6, tient voici ce qui te permettra de faire l'enregistrement, je t'attendrais dans la salle de réception et tu me donneras l'enregistrement. Des questions ? "

"Non aucune."

"Bien, alors pour parler d'autre chose que de travail, ça va toi ?"

"Oui, je suis juste un peu fatiguée, mais ça ira, de toute façon il faut que ça aille…"

"Ton père va s'arranger pour que tu es des vacances après cette mission."

"Ce ne sera pas de refus… bien il faut que j'y aille, j'ai dit Fran que je rentrerais pas tard."

"On se voit en France."

"Oui."

Sydney adressa un sourire à son "ange gardien" et quitta la CIA.

_LA CAVE, LIEU INCONNU_

Son bourreau prit une chaise et s'assit en face d'elle.

"Alors, que cherchiez vous ici ? "

Toujours cette voix informatique, cette voix qui provoquait chez Sydney une douleur.

"Vous être trop lâche pour que je vous réponde."

"Lâche ? "

"Parfaitement, vous cachez votre visage derrière ce masque et votre voix derrière un ordinateur."

"Je ne considère pas cela comme de lâcheté mais de la prudence, bref, je vous pose une dernière fois la question que cherchiez vous ici ? "

"Vous ne me croirez pas si je vous dis que je ne sais plus ? ! "

"Effectivement, sachez que ma patience à des limites et que j'ai horreur de me répéter ? "

Sydney ne répondit rien, et même s'il elle savait pourquoi elle était là, elle n'aurait strictement rien dit.

"Bien, vous m'obliger à me montrer plus sévère."

Son hôte, attrapa la main de Sydney et prit son index dans ses doigts.

"Ne m'en veuillez pas, mais je doute que pour l'instant ce doigt ne serve à quelque chose. "

D'un mouvement rapide et sec, il retourna le doigt, un craquement se fit entendre, Sydney se crispa sons la douleur mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il en prit un deuxième, le majeur, à l'aide du même mouvement les os se brisèrent à leur tour, Sydney se crispa de nouveau elle retint à nouveau son cri, s'emparant à nouveau du doigt suivant, le bruit signifiant une fois de plus que ses os avaient lâché, mais cette fois Sydney ne put retenir son cri de douleur.

"Eh bien vous voyez quand vous voulez, je repasserais vous voir tout à l'heure."

Sydney succomba à sa fatigue, voulant oublier cette douleur qui ne l'avait pas laissé une seule seconde.

_FRANCE, PARIS, UNE SALLE DE BAL_

Sydney se mêlait aux invités, elle pouvait voir Dikson au bar, qui surveillait discrètement ses mouvements, et Vaughn assit à une table.

"Dikson, j'y vais, je passe en silence radio."

"Bien reçut, et bonne chance."

Sydney avança parmi la foule, et se dirigea vers des escaliers qui descendaient, passa la barrière de protection et s'engouffra dans le sous-sol.

"Vaughn c'est moi, je suis au premier sous-sol, je continu, pour l'instant rien à signaler.

"OK, rien à signaler ici non plus."

Sydney continua, elle avançait et reconnaissait petit à petit le plan présenté par Sloane, elle approchait de la salle qui l'intéressait quand deux gardes armés arrivèrent, elle ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour les mettre au sol, mais les choses se corsèrent quand 6 gardes arrivèrent.

"Sydney, y'a de l'agitation ici, tu devrais faire attention."

"Les problèmes arrivent déjà à moi."

Sydney engagea le combat avec les premiers garde, mais trop nombreux pour elle seule, elle fut bien tôt maîtrisé, sentant une piqûre dans son épaule, et une brusque fatigue l'envahir et adressa à Vaughn un message codé qu'ils avaient mis en place, le prévenant de sa capture et lui disant de décamper.

_UN CIMETIERE DE LOS ANGELES _

Sydney voyait le cercueil descendre au chaud de la terre, elle n'entendait plus ce que le prêtre disait, son esprit était loin, elle revoyait le visage souriant de la personne maintenant morte, elle pouvait encore sentir l'odeur de son parfum, la chaleur de ses bras, toutes ses choses qui ne resteraient que dans sa mémoire à partir de maintenant. Elle tenait fermement la main de son père, lui cachait ses pleurs, il devait se montrer fort pour sa fille ou du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait, Sydney se surprenait à pensée que si son père ne pleurait pas c'est que cette mort ne lui affligeait aucune douleur, elle se surprit encore plus à le détesté pour cette raison, comment l'enfant de six sept ans qu'elle était pouvait voir de se manque de larmes, une protection de lui-même et par-là d'elle aussi, Jack voulait se sentir fort pour protéger sa fille. Le cercueil était maintenant recouvert de terre fraîche, et les gens après avoir embrassé Sydney et dit encore quelques mots à son père partaient, elle se retrouvait seule face à cette nouvelle tombe, celle de sa mère, celle de Laura Bristow.

_LA CAVE, LIEU INCONNU_

Sydney rouvrit les yeux, sa joue la brûlait, face à elle, cette silhouette noire qu'elle commençait à connaître.

"Alors Mademoiselle Bristow, continuons ! Nous en étions restez sur les motif de votre venu, après réflexion je sais qu'il s'agit de Rambaldi, alors une autre question qui vous envoie ? "

Sydney ne répondit pas, sa mémoire n'était toujours pas revenu, si elle était là pour Rambaldi c'est sûrement Sloane qui l'avait envoyé, mais si elle était là pour le SD-6 où était Dikson ?

"Mademoiselle Bristow, je pensais qu'après la perte de vos trois doigts, et vos nombreux hématomes, vous auriez été un peu plus coopératives, tant pis, une dent vaudra bien votre silence."

_UN RESTAURANT CHIC DE LOS ANGELES_

Sydney assise en face de Danny, le regardait son visage était illuminé d'un grand sourire.

"Quoi ? "

"Je t'aime."

Danny se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, il caressait sa main.

"Moi aussi je t'aime ma chérie."

Sydney aimait plus que tous ces moments qu'elle passait avec Danny, bientôt deus ans qu'elle était avec lui, elle l'aimait de tout son être, et seul lui pouvait l'arracher de son monde d'espionnage et d'agent pour le compte du SD-6, qu'elle menait tous les jours. Elle se sentait vivante en sa compagnie.

Ils reprirent leur repas, en discutant de tout et de rien, en rigolant se racontant leurs anecdotes de la journée, ces dans ses moments là aussi qu'elle se sentait mal, elle mentait à l'homme qu'elle aimait et ça elle ne pouvait se le pardonner, elle était déterminée à, un jour, tout lui avouer sur ses activités. Le repas continua et ils rentrèrent chez Sydney à pieds, en silence, mains dans la main, savourant ces moments où la ville, baigné dans la douce fraîcheur de la nuit, les enveloppait.

_LA CAVE _

La douleur revint, émanant de l'endroit ou sa dent avait été arrachée, elle voulait mourir à cet instant, ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, pourquoi elle était là, depuis combien de temps, ou étais Dikson, pourquoi personne n'intervenait pour la secourir ? Puis des images se succédèrent dans sa tête, Danny mort da la baignoire, la première fois qu'elle avait vu Vaughn, Fran, Will son père et puis Vaughn de nouveau, toutes les fois où il avait été là pour elle, son sourire, son regard sa voix…

Elle entendit des pas, plusieurs personne entrèrent, elle entendait des voix lointaines l'appeler et un visage celui de Vaughn….

_UNE CHAMBRE D'HÔPITAL_

Sydney ouvrit les yeux, une lumière éblouissante troublait sa vue, elle n'avait plus mal, elle sentait seulement très fatiguée, et puis une voix, celle de Vaughn et puis celle de son père, elle pouvait maintenant discerner leurs visages penchés au-dessus d'elle.

"Comment te sens-tu ? "

Elle détourna son regard vers son père.

"Ca va."

"Content de le savoir."

"Sydney tu es l'hôpital, nous t'avons ramené, il y a environ trois jours."

Sydney adressa un sourire à Vaughn, elle avait du mal à articuler.

"Nous allons te laisser te reposer."

Vaughn et son père quittèrent la pièce, elle plongea dans un sommeil profond, submergée par la fatigue.

_LA CAVE _

Sydney était toujours attachée, la porte en face d'elle s'ouvrit de nouveau laissant entrer son bourreau de nouveau, les douleurs étaient revenues, cette même sensation de froid l'envahit de nouveau, elle était complètement perdue, ne sachant plus discerner le réel du rêve.

"Je vais vous faire une faveur Mademoiselle Bristow ! "

Cette voix, elle n'était plus cachée derrière un ordinateur, cette voix, elle ne pouvait pas mettre de visage ou de nom sur cette voix, mais elle lui était familière, elle cherchait dans sa mémoire pour savoir où elle l'avait déjà entendue. Son hôte leva la main, dans un geste lent, prit entre ses doigts le haut du masque, et le retira doucement, le visage se découvrait doucement : le menton, les lèvres, le nez, Sydney retenait son souffle, cela ne pouvait être vrai, cela n'était pas possible, le masque volait et atterrit dans un bruit sourd et discret a quelques mètres d'elles. Sydney n'osait regarder ce visage qu'elle connaissait si bien, et pour cause c'était le sien, debout face à elle c'était elle-même…

Sydney se réveilla en sursaut, complètement en nage, elle mit quelques seconde à reprendre un souffle normal, et se souvenir d'où elle était, sa chambre.

"Chérie, qu'est ce qui se passe ? "

"Non, ce n'est rien un rêve étrange."

Elle se blottit dans les bras de son époux, Vaughn la serra dans ses bras, déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux, tentant de la rassurer. Un sentiment de sécurité l'envahit et tout lui revint la destruction du SD-6, son travail à la CIA avec Vaughn, Dikson, Marshall et son père pour venir à bout de l'Alliance, et une fois cette dernière détruite son mariage avec Vaughn. Elle se calma, oubliant pratiquement son rêve si étrange, et se rendormie paisiblement dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait et avec qui elle partageait sa vie.

FIN.

Et voilà, alors comment vous avez trouvez ? Vous pouvez m'envoyez vos commentaires sur mon adresse e mal : ou bien vous pouvez utilisez les reviews, merci d'avance.

Pitch


End file.
